El último helado
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: [Viñeta/One-Shot] Mikey espero tanto por comer aquel helado de fresa especial que Abril le regaló...pero cuando lo va a buscar ¡Ya no estaba! ¿Quién fue tan despiadado para robar su helado? ¿Alguno de sus hermanos? ¿O su sensei...? Cualquiera es culpable en la alcantarilla.


Hola! Ay, cómo extrañaba estar aquí TnT La escuela me está matando ahora más que nunca, pero extrañaba hacer algo aquí y ahora les traigo estar ternurita que inspiré en una canción de Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, una cantante japonesa que me gusta mucho :3 Y digamos que es el primero de cuatro fics que haré basados en sus canciones porque el segundo es _"Ninjari Bang Bang"_ (Un AU donde las Tortugas son humanas, la historia cambia un poco y es Apritello :3...en mi perfil hay más detalles x3) y los otros dos, uno ya es sobre Danny Phantom y La Leyenda de Korra...¡Ay, ya me conocen! xD

Bien muchachos, creo que este será un trabajo que por primera vez no es Apritello o lo involucra, me siento orgullosa :')

Pero bueno, se los dejo.

Disfrútenlo!

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ A todas las fans de Mikey, a mis amigas **_MikeyLover Tmnt_** y _**Kah Ane**_ , que fueron las únicas que desde el principio se interesaron por el proyecto x3

 _ **Disclaimer:** TMNT 2012 y la canción "Saigo no Ice Cream" de Kyary Pamyu Pamyu no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

* * *

 _ **El último helado**_

 _ **Autora:**_ _Valeria Grayson._

* * *

 ** _"El último helado, el último helado_**

 ** _El helado con sabor a fresa_**

 ** _Ese helado, helado ¡Me he quedado sin él!_**

 ** _No voy a perdonar a quién se lo comió_**

 ** _¡La cuchara que tengo en la mano es un arma letal!"_**

 ** _-Kyary Pamyu Pamyu_**

 ** _"Saigo no Ice Cream"_**

Miguel Ángel ya estaba cansado. El entrenamiento personal que su padre, Splinter le estaba imponiendo era agotador, sus brazos no podían más por el movimiento continuo de los nunchakus. No podía más. Pero quería ser fuerte, quería ser igual de fuerte que sus hermanos. Que su mentor.

–Muy bien Miguel Ángel –habló Splinter –. Tus movimientos son buenos, ya puedes ir a descansar.

–¡Gracias! ¡Con permiso, hay alguien esperando por mí! –exclamó el muchacho perdiendo toda la seriedad con la que entrenaba. Mikey era el menor de los hermanos Hamato, el menor de las cuatro Tortugas, y también el más relajado.

–¿Alguien esperando por ti? ¿De qué hablas?

–Un regalo de Abril, dijo que algo como eso no se conseguía tan fácil…¡Un helado de fresa súper especial!

–Ah –Splinter rió nervioso –. Ve y disfrútalo hijo, mereces descansar.

–¡Gracias! –dicho esto, Mikey salió corriendo de la sala de entrenamiento.

Splinter tan sólo sonrió negando con la cabeza. El más pequeño de los Hamato, el más energético, el más activo. El más especial.

Mikey corrió desde ese punto de partida hasta el refrigerador. Abril había estado conviviendo mucho con las Tortugas, y más con Mikey –para pesar de Donatello- así que ella le regaló un helado de fresa muy especial, importado, muy difícil de conseguir, por lo que Mikey había decidido esconderlo muy bien. Primero había pensado en esconderlo en su habitación pero allí podría derretirse.

Después pensó en el congelador, era cosa que ponerle unas cosas más para ocultarlo de sus hermanos, y más de Raph, ese tipo podía hallar fácilmente el helado y comérselo.

Mientras corría hasta llegar a donde estaba "su precioso", las mejillas pecosas del mutante eran coloreadas de un inocente color rosa y sus ojos brillaban con ilusión. Quería comer ya ese helado.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar una cuchara en la caja de cubiertos cerca del mueble eléctrico que guardaba a su helado especial.

–¡Helado, helado! –decía con alegría mientras abría la puerta del congelador y removía toda la comida y hieleras vacías con las que aseguró a su helado –. ¡Helado, helado!

Al quitar una caja de pizza pequeña vacía, esperaba encontrarse con el helado intacto…¿Pero cuál fue su sorpresa?

El helado no estaba.

–¿M-mi helado? –movía los ojos con desesperación –. ¡Mi helado! ¿Qué le pasó?

Mientras revisaba todo el refrigerador, todo el congelador para ver si ahí estaba, no halló nada, sólo la caja del helado completamente vacía.

–¡MI HELADOOOOOOOOOOOO! –exclamó lo más fuerte que se pudo. Sus hermanos, Leonardo que estaba meditando en su habitación, Raph que estaba viendo la televisión y Donnie que estaba al lado de Raph leyendo un artículo sobre Criogenia en su computadora escucharon el estrepitoso grito de su hermanito y corrieron hacia la cocina.

Al llegar, se pusieron en posición defensiva, creyendo que era un ataque o algo por el estilo.

–¿Dónde está el enemigo? ¿Quién te está haciendo daño? –gritó Leonardo alterado.

–¿A quién hay que atacar? –exclamó Raphael, asustado.

Luego de observar el perímetro y ver que no había nadie, salvo un Mikey arrodillado frente al refrigerador con el bote de helado vacío, Donnie se acercó a él…

–Mikey…¿Qué te pasa?

–¡¿QUIÉN FUE!? –el mutante gritó de inmediato, miro a sus hermanos con recelo –. ¿Quién de ustedes fue?

–¿Qué, qué pasó Mikey? –Leo se asustó en cuanto miró la mano de Mikey agitarse, queriendo usar la cuchara como arma letal. Todo un berrinche infantil.

Los tres hermanos se acercaron a consolar al más pequeño de las Tortugas, creyendo que su decepción provenía de algo serio…pero al percatarse de que todo era por un bote vacío de helado…

Pero no era cualquier helado…

 _Oh, oh._

–Desearía saber quién se lo comió –dijo Mikey mostrando su luto por su postre caído –. Abril me dijo que era difícil de conseguir.

–Eh…–Raph, un poco nervioso se acercó a Mikey –. ¿No te lo habrás comido ya?

Escuchó ese tono de voz. Era nerviosismo. Cuando se volvió hacía sus hermanos, todos trataban de disimular sus nervios.

 _Ya tenía a sus sospechosos._

Sosteniendo el cubierto como si esa fuera el arma con la que Splinter lo entrenó, su arma de lucha, Mikey se acercó a sus hermanos, irritado. Con una mirada sospechando de todos ellos. Donnie, tenía un poco de leche saborizada rosa cerca de su labio….O eso era ¿Helado?

–¿Qué es lo que tienes en tu labio, Donnie? –Mikey visualizaba ya a su hermano comiéndose al postre, se acercó a él y con su dedo limpió aquel residuo –. ¿Fresa?

–Eeeehh…Tú no eres el único al que Abril le consigue el helado, hermano. –Donnie movía sus seis dedos con desesperación.

Con una sencilla seña de "Te estoy vigilando", el ninja de la bandana naranja se acercó al de bandana azul. Leonardo y Raph si podían ocultar bien su ansiedad…

–¿Y qué hay de ti, eh? – Mikey se dio la media vuelta y cambió su tono de voz por uno tenebroso –. ¿O acaso quieren volver a pasar por el interrogatorio de la voz pasada?

Las tres Tortugas pusieron los ojos como platos. Los interrogatorios de Mikey si eran crueles. Una vez su pizza desapareció, a Leonardo lo amenazó con destruir una de sus figuras de colección y aún no lo superaba.

Pero los tres sabían bien quién fue el culpable de la desaparición del helado…

–Aunque sí sé de alguien que es capaz de quitarme a mi precioso –con fiereza, Mikey intentó embestir a Raph –. ¡Fuiste tú, Raphael!

–¿Qué? ¡NO, NO FUI YO! –irritado, Raph se levantó y le arrebató la cuchara a su hermano –. Pero puedo decirte quién fue.

–¿Qué? –interrumpió Leonardo. –¡No, no lo hagas! ¡Mikey, es sólo un helado!

–Demonios –Donnie se golpeó la cara con la mano –. Sabía que esto terminaría mal.

–Muy bien, Mikey…el que se comió tu helado y nos dio fue…

Cuando Mikey leyó de los labios de Raph el nombre del ladrón del helado…se tiró al suelo a gritar de nuevo por su postre jamás comido ni saboreado.

–¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Mientras tanto, Splinter, quien estaba en su habitación meditando, se relamió el hocico y dijo a lo bajo.

–Creo que debí decirle a Miguel Ángel que comí de su helado…hablaré con Abril para que le traiga otro –después, soltando una risita, siguió concentrado en su meditación.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo de mi parte. En mi página en Facebook (Sí, **"Valeria Grayson / KorraPhantom"** ) Pondré el video de la canción y si están interesados en el fic del que les conté al inicio, entonces yo les aviso n.n

Nos vemos hasta que me gradue del bachillerato, terminen mis evaluaciones y pase mi examen de ingreso a la universidad!

Favorites/Follows y Reviews son bienvenidos n.n

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
